


One Day at a Time

by monophobian



Series: AU Yeah August [12]
Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, au yeah august, so much freaking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: It’s the night before her coronation and Sophie can’t spend it alone.Royalty AU for AU Yeah August.





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with either characterization. It's been a while since I read the book and reading back over this, it's obvious. Both characters are more movie-based than I wanted, so I'm left completely disenchanted with what I wrote. Still, for some reason, I've decided not to delete it. Hope you can enjoy it for what it is.

“Your Highness,” came a low, deep voice from the doorway.

Sophie didn’t have to turn to know who it was.

She heard two footsteps next and then the door closing shut. Sophie’s breath caught in her throat. The guards at her door were friends — closer friends than the current Queen would have preferred — and they listened. No matter what the magistracy tried to dictate regarding his presence, her guards answered to her and followed her heart instead.

Still, he needed to be quiet. He needed to be secret. On tonight of all nights when she needed him most, they needed to have care.

More steps echoed softly along the stone until a gentle hand swept her hair over one shoulder and soft lips graced over the bared skin at the base of her neck.

“Howl,” she sighed, loving the feel of his arms sliding around her waist.

Those arms tightened and pulled her back against his chest before one hand found hers and laced their fingers. “I love this gown on you,” he murmured while sliding his free palm up and down the soft silk. “Did you wear it just for me?”

A blush rushed up her throat even as a smile tugged at her lips. She had. She couldn’t look at the gown without remembering what he told her the first time he’d seen her standing in it.

“You did,” he said as her silence spoke for her, a smile evident in his voice. “Will there be more gowns like this after tomorrow?” He nipped her ear, pulling out a soft gasp. “Surely a  _Queen_  can justify a bit of indulgence for herself?”

She didn’t want the reminder.

“You mean indulgence for  _you_ ,” Sophie corrected with another smile.

“Ah, but you can’t deny that you still benefit.” His hand slid up her stomach to her ribs, his thumb gently brushing the lower curve of her breast before his voice turned teasing. “Or am I the only one to gain from these gifts?”

She knew her answer was already given in the hitch of her breath and the tightening of her fingers around his. Sophie loved this. She loved him soft and sweet, but firm, guiding the two of them easily into the intimacy she craved. Giving him more of her weight, she fell into the sensations his hand was sending through the silk.

“No, you’re not the only one,” she answered. His lips traveled up her neck to reward her jaw with a kiss and Sophie sighed again. “I’ll see what indulgences I can afford.”

“At least one more,” was his answer and it brought out a laugh. Howl’s entire being could be summed up by  _at least one more_. Always pushing that little bit, always testing how much more he could gain.

At first, it annoyed her. Now? It only endeared him to her more.

Starting with a gentle step, he moved them from the center of the room. She followed easily, allowing him to lead them to her bed, his lips speaking beautiful words in her ear. Words filled with compliments and promises that built her desire with each movement.

“Tomorrow, I will kneel in front of my Queen,” his hand slid up to cup her breast fully, “with the privilege of knowing what she feels like in my arms.”

Her head fell back on his shoulder, arching her spine to offer him more. He took it, passing his thumb over her nipple and sending pleasure down her spine.

“She’ll be so regal,” he continued as he dropped kisses up and down the column of her neck, “absolutely stunning. Everyone will be in awe and to them, you’ll be untouchable.”

The reverence in his tone mixed with the underlying possessiveness he always held was appreciated; his topic wasn’t.

“Howl,” she said, tilting her chin to look at him. “Please. Not tonight. I don’t want to think about what’s coming tomorrow.”

The stress of the last few months preparing for the ceremony, the headache of what was going to come, the pressure from those around her, Sophie didn’t want any of it to penetrate the atmosphere of her room. Had it not been for Howl and his quiet, consistent support, she didn’t know how she would have made it this far and for tonight, she wanted to push it off just once more.

He touched the tip of his nose to hers as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “There’s the little mouse that let me in.” He kissed her nose next and his eyes softened. “Not tonight,” he agreed. “Though I plan on having fun with it tomorrow.”

“Then you can have fun tomorrow,” she gave him, already knowing he would, especially with the gown she planned on surprising him with. “Tonight, just us.”

His blue eyes warmed, something she would never not love, and she turned. He let her, released his hold until she was standing in front of him, then swept her close again. Tilting her head back, she met him for the kiss she was waiting for, the soft press of his lips, the melding of their bodies, and the closeness she always craved. Her hands traveled up the length of his chest and around his neck, her fingers sinking into his hair while his glided down her curves to palm the swell of her hips and pulled her close.

He undressed her with care, showering the skin he bared with a caress. Howl’s gaze missed nothing and he knew what she needed. Sophie needed him to lead. She needed him to take over for the night, take her away from the castle, away from the kingdom, away from her titles. Strip everything away until she was just Sophie and he was just Howl and they were free to love each other.

Sophie was completely bare and stretched over the bed before Howl turned to his own clothing. She loved watching him undress and not just because of what came after, but because it was his own guard coming down. Watching as the layers came off until all that was left was the man he hid from the world, but always showed to her. And when he turned to her, bare and naked and completely vulnerable, she did what she always did and welcomed him with open arms.

Howl loved every inch of her. He started with a kiss — he always did — then freed her from her thoughts as he kissed her everywhere else. That spot on her neck below her ear, the valley between her breasts, the sensitive stretch of skin between her hip bones, and finally down to where she wanted him most.

Sometimes, he settled between her thighs, eyes focused up her body to watch as he slowly built her pleasure, then let it subside. Over and over again until she was panting for him and writhing on the sheets. Other times, he made quick work of working her to her end, wanting her to shatter on his tongue and finally cast the rest of the world from her mind.

How he knew which one she needed, she’d never figured out, but he was always right. This time, he rushed to rid the world from their space and she was still pulsing with pleasure when he slid up her body and finally slid in.

The stretch was exquisite. It always was. Her back arched and her head fell back against the pillow and her hips tilted up, all things he taught her to do. It felt better to accept what he was giving her this way, let it prolong her pleasure for however long it could last. But this time, she wanted her hands in his hair. She wanted his weight on top of her. She wanted to connect with him in every way she possibly could. Ground herself in his reality and find herself again in his world.

Howl gave her everything she asked for. He put his weight on his forearms on either side of her head, pressed his chest to hers to enhance the sensations of every smooth glide of his hips, let his fingers dance in her hair as he bent and connected their lips. The rhythm he set was slow, painstakingly slow, and yet so incredibly good. She felt his love in every movement, every push, every pull, every kiss, and every caress. Passion was there, too, but tenderness and love drove into her over and over again.

Even when she slid her leg around his thigh, he remained tender. When she matched his rhythm, he gently nibbled her lips. When she ran her hand down the length of his back, he cupped her jaw and circled her pulse with his thumb. Sophie sighed out his name and Howl drank it in, watching her with those unfathomably bright, beautiful blue eyes.

“My Sophie,” he breathed when she shifted again and wrapped both legs around his hips. He let her adjust, taking in the new angle as she tilted her lips and slid even deeper inside of her. Only then did he move, taking one of her hands from his hair and pressing it against the mattress, lacing her fingers with his. “What did I ever do to deserve the beauty you give me?”

Tears stung her eyes, a smile stretched her lips, and she gave him the truth. “You light up my world, Howl.”

His hips stuttered and his eyes flashed and he kissed her. Long and deep, pulling moans from both of them as his rhythm shifted. Still slow, still passionate, still tender, but deeper. Focused. Purposefully driving them higher. A shift and he found the right angle that caught her breath and sent her nerves skittering and her hand tightening and that exquisite build coming again.

She breathed his name and he kissed her again. She moaned and he nipped her neck. Sophie couldn’t focus and Howl did nothing but focus on her, letting his slow rhythm draw out that tension until it finally tightened, snapped, and gave way to a beautiful rush of pleasure that only encouraged her love for him to grow.

Only when he found hers did he allow himself to follow.

His weight was heavenly on top of her as she caught her breath, his face buried in the curve of her neck. She savored the feel of his skin and the beat of his heart as sensations ebbed and faded until she was left with him. Just Howl.

It was a wonderful thing to be left with.

She caressed the length of his back, something she’d learned he enjoyed. That extension of intimacy was something Howl cherished and after how gently he loved her, she couldn’t help but love him in return.

Fingers still laced, he shifted. She hated the loss of him, but loved the weight at her side and the heat of his body as he curled her against him.

“I love you, you know that?” he murmured gently, the same commitment he’d spoken to her from the beginning.

“I do,” she answered as she always did in return, “and I love you, too.”

He tugged up the sheet to cover them both.

“How long can you stay?”

“The guards won’t change until morning and they’ll knock an hour before.”

It wasn’t perfect, but an entire night was better than what they had.

“One day at a time, Sophie,” he reminded her. “We’ll get there.”

“I know.” She moved closer, taking comfort in his warmth. “One day at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this one is definitely more book based. Her sisters are lucky and get to go off and find new lands and do what they want. Sophie, however, is cursed with being the oldest and she has to go and become Queen, a responsibility nobody wanted.
> 
> But she’s a good queen, a fair one that will listen and make wise decisions.
> 
> As a princess, she doesn’t have the power to be with Howl, but they love each other in private. Becoming queen gives her the power to make those changes and with his reputation, as well as Sophie’s fortitude, she’s able to do it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
